La Grande Masquerade
by Yunoki
Summary: La Cité d'Eel organise un bal et toutes les gardes y sont conviées. Cependant, un invité un peu spécial y fait son entrée.


_Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Je reviens vers vous avec l'un des textes promis à dernière fois !_

 _Il à été écrit pour le FC de l'Homme-Masqué sur le forum français d'Eldarya. Nous n'avions qu'une seule consigne "L'homme-masqué va au bal masqué"._

 _J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions dans une review !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

* * *

 **La Grande Masquerade**

Le bruissement du riche tissu se fit entendre alors que ses mains aux doigts agiles formaient une haute queue de cheval couleur neige. Il s'examina dans le miroir de pied, aucun cheveu ne dépassait ou ne s'échappait, parfait. Aucune faute ne devrait être commise ce soir, son ordre avait été très clair là-dessus : son unique but était de récupérer un document très important. Cependant, il ne fallait pas passer par ses méthodes habituelles, alors pour l'occasion, c'est une autre sorte d'armure qui lui avait été livrée.

Les bottes en cuir noir étaient un peu plus fines qu'habituellement et arrivaient sous le genou, son pantalon en soie rouge était cintré et semblait se fondre dans le tissu du haut à manches courtes, dont le col était si haut qu'il lui remonterait au-dessus du nez quand il serait relevé. Des gants et un manteau ouvert lui arrivant sur les chevilles complétaient la tenue de noir et de vermeil, comme un rappel de son uniforme.

Il fit un effort pour lever les yeux et croiser son propre regard. Ses yeux rouges bordés de longs cils blancs jetaient une ombre sur ses joues opalines, du moins ce qu'on pouvait apercevoir sous les tatouages qui racontaient sa faute.

N'en supportant pas plus, il remonta le col sur son nez et attrapa le masque qui reposait sur la chaise à ses côtés. Là aussi, ses employeurs avaient fait preuve d'une ironie cinglante. Couvrant le haut de son visage, le masque donnait l'impression d'une tête de dragon, un dragon noir aux yeux rouges.

L'homme masqué, dissimula quelques armes dans les replis de son manteau puis fut prêt, la mission pouvait commencer.

La Garde d'Eel avait organisé un bal pour l'arrivée du Phoenix en devenir, Huang Hua. À cette occasion spéciale, toutes les gardes avaient étés conviées. Évidemment, certains étaient d'astreinte et ne pouvaient donc pas s'y rendre, mais la sécurité avait tout de même baissé de niveau là où il aurait fallu la renforcer.

Tout le monde était en effervescence, les compagnons de toutes les gardes confondues avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux apparats et les chefs de ces dernières étaient époustouflants. En particulier Ezarel, on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, mais l'elfe était magnifique dans sa tenue traditionnelle, sa race avait du goût.

De tout ceci, l'homme au masque ne s'en soucia pas, trop occupé à faire comme s'il était invité ; il avait bien une invitation "officielle", mais c'était une chose de l'avoir et une autre de jouer à être agréable avec tous ces pions et pantins.

Il resta un moment à se mêler aux autres, évitant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les conversations ou la nourriture qu'on lui proposait, sans compter les membres de l'étincelante. Puis doucement, sans se faire remarquer, il quitta la salle de bal et se retrouva dans un corridor désert. Un sourire se dessina sous le tissu rouge qui couvrait sa bouche alors qu'il prenait le chemin qui le mènerait à l'objet de sa mission. _Qu'il était utile de connaître le Quartier Général comme sa poche_ , songea-t-il en manquant de faire un pas de danse pour coller au thème de la soirée.

Arriver jusqu'à la salle des coffres ne lui posa aucun problème, il y avait bien quelques gardes, mais comme à chaque fois, il lui avait été simple de les neutraliser. Les portes avaient étés ouvertes comme s'il était chez lui et sans perdre de temps, il avait subtilisé le parchemin pour le cacher dans une poche intérieure de son manteau.

Prenant soin de refermer les portes après son passage -il ne voulait pas que l'alarme soit sonnée trop vite après tout n'est-ce pas ? Il prit un autre couloir afin de faire passer son absence inaperçue, cependant quelque chose le stoppa tout net dans son élan. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Non, personne ne lui était rentré dedans, merci bien, il aurait su l'éviter. En revanche, la vision qui s'offrait à lui avait fait rater un battement à son cœur. Et puisque l'homme masqué n'était pas encore remarqué, il ne put empêcher son regard de détailler la demoiselle à l'autre bout du couloir.

Elle était petite, mais avec sa propre taille, tout le monde l'était à ses yeux. Habillée d'une robe somptueuse, confectionnée de soieries et de voiles teintés chacun d'une nuance de vert différent, certains tirant même sur le turquoise ou le bleu. Ses épaules et ses bras étaient dénudés, laissant voir quelques écailles saphir sur la peau, elle aussi d'une teinte propre à certaines sirènes. Sa taille était maintenue par un corset qui ne semblait pas la déranger ni l'empêcher de respirer et la jupe fantastique descendait jusqu'au sol, cachant les pieds qu'il pouvait à peine deviner chaussés par des talons dorés. Lentement, comme pour graver l'image dans sa mémoire, il remonta pour l'observer de bas en haut. Son cœur rata un nouveau battement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage qu'il avait entre aperçus. Il se fixa en premier sur les lèvres vermillon comme si elles avaient étés baisers à plusieurs reprises, légèrement charnues, surtout avec le sourire qu'elles formaient. Passant rapidement, il nota le nez en trompette qu'il trouva ridiculement adorable et les écailles qui partaient de la naissance de ses oreilles aquatiques pour se loger sur ses pommettes, jusque sous les yeux. Et quels yeux ! Deux puits d'or en fusion dans lesquels il crut tomber avant de se ressaisir quand une mèche de cheveux couleur jade se glissa devant l'un d'eux. La belle l'attrapa dans un geste et la roula inconsciemment autour de son index avant de la reloger dans la complexe coiffure qui avait dû lui demander une éternité à faire. Ils étaient lâchés dans son dos, mais de petites tresses avaient étés faites ici et là, tissant la chevelure comme si un voile de dentelle avait été apposé sur eux. Et les fins bijoux glissés dedans attiraient la lumière, donnant l'impression que c'était la jeune femme tout entière qui scintillait.

Elle discutait avec un loup-garou encore plus petit qu'elle, sûrement un adolescent. Ce dernier arborait une couleur pivoine alors qu'ils échangeaient probablement sur un sujet qui l'embarrassait. _À moins que ça ne soit la beauté de celle qui t'accompagne qui te fait tant d'effet_ , pensa sombrement celui au masque de dragon.

La sirène passa une main sur la joue du plus jeune avant de le recoiffer distraitement, un geste qui semblait habituel entre eux, puisqu'il ne réagissait pas. Le loup se détendit progressivement alors qu'elle lui murmurait des choses qu'il ne pouvait entendre de la où il était. Un sourire se ficha sur le visage juvénile et après quelques mots de plus, il la quitta, prenant le couloir dans le sens inverse à la salle de bal.

C'est lorsqu'elle se tourna dans sa direction qu'elle le remarqua. Son pas eut un ralenti avant de reprendre la même allure, et de lui accorder un sourire.

– Bonsoir, dit-elle une fois arrivée à sa hauteur. Êtes-vous perdu ?

Il répondit, faisant mine d'être embarrassé :

– Pas exactement…

– Oh, vous ne seriez pas le premier, elle eût un petit rire, avec l'arrivé de l'ambassade des Côtes de Jade nous avons passé les derniers jours à donner le bon chemin aux invités, encore plus ce soir. Par hasard, est-ce que vous ne chercheriez pas la salle de bal ?

L'homme rouge et noir considéra un instant l'idée de lui dire qu'il savait parfaitement où il allait, ce qui était le cas. Mais quelque chose en lui le poussa à jouer le jeu, elle avait eu une déduction qui tenait la route après tout.

– Vous m'avez percé à jour. Mademoiselle…?

– Appelez-moi Yunoki. Et vous, quel est votre nom monsieur ?

– Vous pouvez m'appeler Ashkore.

Elle hocha la tête, son sourire n'ayant jamais quitté les lèvres purpurines et amorça un mouvement pour reprendre la marche. Galant comme il ne s'était jamais connu, Ash lui présenta son bras, que la jeune femme prit sans hésitation après avoir remis son masque. Ils échangèrent peu de mots sur le chemin, mais l'atmosphère était confortable. Arrivés dans la salle de bal, lui comme elle semblaient déçu d'être propulsés hors de cette bulle qu'ils avaient réussi à créer. Ils ne voulaient pas se quitter et il profita qu'une nouvelle musique commença à être jouée pour l'inviter à danser.

Ashkore le savait, il s'éternisait beaucoup trop ici. Bientôt, l'un des gardes se réveillerait et l'alarme serait sonnée, ne lui laissant plus que quelques instants pour fuir. Mais il ne pouvait pas résister, il ne le voulait pas alors qu'il tenait Yunoki dans ses bras et que l'or en fusion rencontrait le rubis éclatant à travers leurs masques.

Il entendait à peine la musique qui s'écoulait des instruments de l'orchestre, tout son être tourné vers celle avec qui il dansait. L'ennemi de la Garde d'Eel avait presque l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé duquel il ne voulait pas sortir, mais un mouvement attira son attention. Un des hommes qu'il avait neutralisé se dirigeait dangereusement vers Miiko. Profitant d'être près d'un balcon, il fit pivoter sa cavalière jusqu'à celui-ci et stoppa lentement leur ronde.

– Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Et elle sembla comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'interruption de leur danse. Pour autant, son sourire ne la quitta pas et Yunoki lui souffla en retour :

– Reviens-moi vite.

De l'agitation se fit entendre dans la salle et des exclamations leur parvenaient déjà, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient que ce moment ait une fin. Mu d'une envie irrépressible, Ash fit pourtant ce qu'on lui interdisait toujours. Glissant un doigt sous son masque, il abaissa son haut col, découvrant son visage et se pencha vers la sirène pour sceller leurs lèvres. Un instant, elle écarquilla les yeux tandis que lui fermait les siens, appuyant un peu plus sur la chair charnue. La surprise passée, Yunoki le lui rendit, ses paupières s'abaissant elles aussi. Le baiser avait un goût d'éternité, de quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait su définir et malheureusement le temps ne s'était pas arrêté. L'homme au masque rompit le baiser, puis après en avoir déposé un autre, aussi léger qu'un papillon, remonta son col et s'échappa en sautant du balcon.

La jeune femme le suivit des yeux alors qu'il escaladait le mur le plus proche dans la pénombre. Elle l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement dans la nuit, une certitude faisant battre son cœur plus fort : ils se reverraient.

Ashkore avait pu échapper à la garde avec une facilité déconcertante, sachant comme il avait traîné longtemps dans l'enceinte du quartier général. _C'est un mal pour un bien_ , se murmura-t-il. Cette soirée avait été bien loin de ce qu'il avait prévu et il avait parfaitement rempli sa mission, mais c'était loin d'être la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait trouvée ce soir.

– Nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau Yunoki.

 _Je le promets._

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
